


you think you're so fucking tough?

by orphan_account



Series: Good Faith [3]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hugo and Porter were on a date. A movie date. It was Porter's idea to go see a film, a horror film, that Hugo had no interest in. Hugo decides that he should go anyways, because he wants to make Porter happy.
Relationships: Madeon | Hugo Leclercq/Porter Robinson
Series: Good Faith [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589692
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	you think you're so fucking tough?

**Author's Note:**

> you talk a lotta BIG GAME FOR SOMEONE WITH SUCH A SMALL TRUCK  
> yeah the title is a 100 gecs reference.
> 
> I SWEAR PART 4 WILL NOT BE SMUT OKAY.. HSJDKKG

Hugo and Porter were on a date. A movie date. It was Porter's idea to go see a film, a horror film, that Hugo had no interest in. Hugo decides that he should go anyways, because he wants to make Porter happy.

The crew, of course, drives in one fucking car. An SUV, but still one fucking car, It's chaotic, 7 out of 8 of the seats are filled. Porter, being the most responsible right now, drives them along. Joel is punching Sonny every time he sees a bug. Wes, Dillon, and Anton all talk about girlfriends they once had, or do have now. It made Porter uncomfortable, how none of them had even thought of having a masculine person as a significant other. If Porter was to ask about it, he would probably get weird stares. Thing is, Porter's had sex with a man, twice, who also happened to be his _best fucking friend._ He just.. he didn't know what to think of it sometimes. Yeah, of course he loved Hugo, but internalized homophobia would never let him accept that.

They arrive.

Porter and the crew go to the movies, buying tickets to the movie. Porter gets a hot dog and Hugo gets a soft pretzel. Sonny and Joel get nachos, and Anton, Dillon and Wes get popcorn like normies. They put extra butter on the popcorn because they wanted their arteries to get clogged up, Porter guessed. _God, this movie is gonna be so good, they'll all shit their pants._

Hugo is next to Porter. When the others look away and turn their backs, Porter gives Hugo a peck on the cheek. Hugo blushes and smiles, whispering a "mon amour" under his breath with a heavy French accent.

They still hadn't come out to their friends. Porter wanted to, he really did, but there was just this tight, sickening feeling about it going all wrong. He just couldn't stand all the homophobic comments he might get from fans, friends, family... he was sure they would be fine with it, but the voice in the back of his head said no.

So Hugo and Porter kept quiet about it.

They go to the room the movie is being played at, and Porter notes the bathroom is nearby incase he has to go. Convenient. He and Hugo walk together, to a seat near Joel and Dillon. Dillon and Joel are talking to each other while annoying ads roll on the screen. Hugo and Porter just sit together, a bit quiet.

The movie starts.

-

20 minutes in and Hugo's lost interest. Porter is so into the movie, but when he looks over at his partner, he realizes the unenthusiastic stare he has. Porter wants him to pay attention, to enjoy himself...

To enjoy spending time with him.

Porter leans over to Hugo and rests his head on his shoulder, laying a hand on Hugo's thigh. Hugo looks over at Porter, but doesn't question it. He sighs and tries to focus on the movie now.

Porter doesn't care for the lack of attention he's getting from Hugo. He moves the hand to Hugo's inner thigh, and Hugo just tries to pay even more attention to the movie. Making sure Dillon, Sonny, or Joel, next to him, aren't looking, he starts to palm at Hugo's crotch.

Hugo bites down his lip and tries to hold back a whimper.

"Let's go to the bathroom, it's nearby." Porter whispers just loud enough for Hugo to hear the sluttiness in his voice. Hugo wants to scream right then and there, but he obviously can't. Not right now. He gets up as Porter removes his hand, quietly leaving the room with him.

Now that they were in the hallway with nobody nearby, Porter gets all touchy with Hugo. Hugo hisses, swatting his hands away from his ass. "We need to get into the bathroom first." He says, a bit sterner than he usually his. Porter complies.

They hurry into a bathroom stall, the biggest one they could find, and Porter immediately becomes more touchy with Hugo. Hugo moans as Porter's hand slides up and down his clothed cock, a tent forming from all the attention.

"You've gotta be quiet unless you want to show me how much you want me." Porter says, and it makes Hugo groan even louder. He hopes no one comes in on them, but secretly, he wants the world to know that he and Hugo are together, are one, boyfriends, hell, maybe they'd even get married. But he didn't go that far.

Porter begins to pull off Hugo's pants, a nice pair of jeans that he didn't want being ruined. They were expensive. Hugo feels his cock spring out when Porter brings down his boxers, and his cock isn't exactly as hard as Porter wants it to be. He looks at Hugo with sultry eyes.

"Don't you want me to suck you? Be there when you're whimpering and close, let me walk you through it? Admire me for my sexual experience, even if it's not with men?" Porter says, running fingers through Hugo's hair as he groaned at the words.

"Porter.." is all that left his mouth before Porter begins to grab something out of his pocket; a bottle of lube.

"Yeah. I'm a sneaky, horny little bitch who planned this out. I wanted you to enjoy this with me, but if you didn't, I had a plan B so that you could still enjoy today."

Hugo just moans as Porter speaks, blushing heavily. He's never been talked to like this, even though he and Porter have had sex twice, neither of them talked to each other like that. And the thing was, Hugo liked it. He liked being called all those things because deep down, he knows it's from a place that cares. Porter isn't the guy to only care about them fucking, he knows that. He knows Porter _loves him,_ deeply and unconditionally.

There's a slick pop from the bottle cap opening and Porter coats his fingers in a very generous amount of lube. It was so sudden that Porter had inserted one of his fingers inside of Hugo, and Hugo rolls his hips back on Porter's finger, the brand new sensation of something in his ass making his eyes roll back as he panted.

"Yeah? You like this?" Porter asked, pulling up Hugo's shirt and licking a stripe up where the hair on his chest was. Hugo was a lot more vocal than Porter expected, hearing him let out an animalistic grunt and another soft moan.

"You want me to finger you all night, as you're stupid with horniness? Until you black out with pleasure? Don't you want that? Especially in public, where everyone can hear you cry out my name like the dirty boy you are," he continues, pressing another finger into Hugo's ass and stretching them both. The pain easily subsides for Hugo, and all he can focus on is Porter's fingers inside his walls, touching him intimately. He lets out a low, guttural groan and grinds down on Porter's fingers again.

"Oh, you want more? You think I could fit a whole fist up your ass and you'd be cumming in seconds? Because that's sure what it looks like," Porter smirks as he sees Hugo's fucked out face, the brunette hair tied in a bun with his cap on, the drool coming out from his tongue lolling from his mouth, the way his eyes fluttered shut every time he thrusted his fingers in and out..

"Porter, in me now _please, merde, mon amour, s_ _'il te plait._ " Hugo speaks nonsensical French words, his accent heavy and slurred with pleasure intertwining his lovely vocabulary. Porter's blonde hair moved out of the way as he began to pulls his fingers out, laughing.

"You're a fucking mess of a man and I love you."

Hugo just whimpers as Porter takes off all of his undergarments, pants and boxers, and sickens up his cock with lube. _He's gonna be fucked out, and I'll talk him right through it,_ Porter thinks. He lifts Hugo up, putting his legs over his shoulders. He has a perfect view of Hugo now, and he smiles.

Porter lines himself up with Hugo's hole, watching some of the lube leak from his fingers. He blushes and realizes just how _hot_ fucking Hugo in public was gonna be.

He slowly breaches into Hugo's ass, feeling how tight and warm it was, soft, orgasmic walls around him. He groaned as he pushed himself in farther, bottoming out in seconds. Hugo is at a loss for words, he just moans loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"You love it. You love me. And I love everything about you, especially right now. Let's get a fucking move on."

Porter thrusts into Hugo sharp and quick, making him yell loudly. He was sure people could hear them, but he didn't care; in fact, it just made him harder. He starts a fast rhythm inside of Hugo, feeling him clench around his cock, moaning. Breathing. He knew what this felt like, to be under total control. After all, on that faithful day, Hugo took the lead. Now Porter's taking the lead. "Porter," Hugo groans, "please, harder."

"You love my cock so much. You'd slober all over it and tell me how fucking good it is, heavy in your mouth. I'd grab locks of your hair and pull you closer to me, kissing all that dirty cum away. You're so fucking good for me," Porter rambles, barely comprehending what he's saying. Hugo mutters something in French, some profanity, and Porter smiles. Hugo's cock bobbing up and down as Porter fucks into him is beautiful, dribbling precum all over his stupid legs. Hugo sobs as Porter finally finds his prostate, bruising it over and over, finding the right position.

"Porter, right there, God," he moans, gripping onto Porter's blonde hair and pulling it forward. Porter moans and snaps his hips deep and hard. "Yeah, you like that? You dirty boy? Wouldn't you want me to stay inside forever? That's just how I felt when you fucked me." Porter's words have no bite to them, just a sultry, loving tone.

Hugo breathes out a "yes, God," and suddenly, his ass is hot and orgasmic for Porter as he cums, reaching Porter's face and shirt. Porter hisses and then cums with him, inside of Hugo, one last thrust hitting Hugo's prostate. He groans and then lets Hugo and him sink down to the floor.

"Yeah, we gotta clean up."

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed... if u have ships/prompts for me just comment below :D


End file.
